Freedom's Wings, MSTreatment Part 2
by Quagmire
Summary: Mike, Tom and Crow go after the next portion of this fanfic


Apologies/Disclaimers: I was the one who broke the red plastic container, Mom. So sorry. George owns anything SW, and anything else we mock/rip-off is owned by its respective companies. Believe me, we're not making any money off this and I don't think we'd want to.   
  
Sarian awoke. Brrrl was shaking her. She sat up. "What is it Brrrl?"  
  
Tom: Did Alec fall down a well?  
  
Brrrl barked and whined.  
  
Crow: (Brrrl) You were snoring again.  
  
"We're there already?"  
Brrrl nodded.   
Sarian jumped off the bunk and headed toward the cockpit.   
  
Tom: Shouldn't she get changed or something?  
Mike: Hehe...cockpit...  
  
Alec was bringing them down into a docking bay. Sarian looked out of the view port at the city below them.   
"What city is this?" she asked Alec.  
"Tarsallia City."  
  
Crow: (Alec)...you friggin' idiot. I thought you said you grew up here.  
  
Sarian smiled. This was where she had spent 8 years of her life. Her parents had a home in the suburbs of the large city that her father had left to her in his will.   
  
Tom: He left her a city in his will?  
  
Until now, she had not been old enough to claim it. She turned to Alec. "This is where I grew up. I have a house here my father left me when he died. I want to go claim it at the Imperial Bank. He also left me some money."  
  
Mike: Why the dialogue and the prose?  
Crow: You promised not to pick on the grammar.  
Mike: But...but...  
  
"I'll take you there after we drop of our cargo. I have to meet a guy at a cantina downtown."  
  
Crow: (Alec) I gotta see me a man about a mule.  
Both: What?  
Crow: Never mind, the GHU will understand.  
  
"You and Brrrl can come along. It be less conspicuous for 3 people to walk into a bar than just one."  
Brrrl growled a question.  
  
Tom: (Brrrl) "I get to drown my sorrows at being a rip-off character, right?"  
  
"I'll be fine. Brrrl, you'll be with me and so will Alec," answered Sarian.  
Alec nodded.   
Brrrl whined an affirmative.  
  
Crow: So, Brrrl is a mix rip-off of Chewie AND Luke?  
Tom: Basically  
  
Sarian looked down at herself. Her shirt was clean, but the rest of her body was dirty.   
  
Mike: You're a dirty, dirty girl.  
  
"Do I have time to clean up?"  
  
Crow: (Alec) That sort of filth never comes off.  
  
Alec smirked. "Yeah. We've got a couple hours before I have to meet the representative."  
"Ok. Well I'm going to take a shower." Sarian headed down the hall to the bunkroom. She took a quick shower. When she came out of the shower,   
  
Tom: Did she take a shower?  
Crow: I think she took a shower.  
  
a clean pair of pants and a shirt was sitting on the lower bunk.   
  
Mike: (opens mouth to say something about the grammar then changes his mind)  
  
She changed and headed to the rec room. Alec was sitting at the table shining his boots.   
  
Crow: (Alec) This is so I can see up your skirt if you ever wear one.  
  
He looked her over and smiled. "They fit. Good."  
"When did you get these?"  
"There was a shop near the spaceport so I got you some clean ones. My shirt was too big for you and those pants were a little dirty."  
  
Tom: (a la Fez on "That 70's Show) You whore.  
  
"Thanks again." Sarian felt herself blush.  
  
Crow: Wait, wasn't this story only rated PG? Can you write about that sort of stuff in a PG story?  
  
Alec checked the chrono on the hull. "Just in time. I supposed to meet the Rebel guy in the cantina in 10 minutes."  
  
Mike: That was one l-o-n-g shower.  
  
Where is Brrrl?"  
Brrrl growled from the doorway.   
  
Crow: (Brrrl) How do you miss a seven-foot tall furball?  
  
"Ok, let's go."  
Alec led Sarian and Brrrl into the Mid-Way Cantina.   
  
Mike: Right next to the HalfWay home and the All-The-Way brothel.  
  
Alec led them to a table in the back of the smoke filled room. They sat down and Alec waved to the waiter droid.   
"May I help you?" the machine asked.  
"Corrilian Ale," said Alec.  
"And for you ma'am?"  
"The same," said Sarian.  
"And for the Wookie?"  
Brrrl barked a negative.  
  
Crow: (Anakin) I'm not THE Wookie, I'm a sentient being, and my name is Brrrl.  
Mike: Okay, now that was bad.  
Tom: Don't we have enough of that stuff in this fic?  
  
"I will return with your drinks in a few min." The droid scurried off.  
Sarian sat back in her chair and looked around. She didn't recognize anyone.   
  
Crow: Considering she didn't even recognize the city, this is not a big surprise.  
  
A man walked up to their table. He looked at Sarian and Brrrl for a moment then nodded to Alec. He grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the table. He stared at Sarian a moment more and sat down.  
"Good to see you again, Alec. Do you have the cargo?" he said.  
  
Mike: (a la Cheech and Chong) Yeah, I got the stuff man, you got the money?  
  
"It's in the ship, Derric. Send your men for it when you're ready. I'm in docking bay 31," replied Alec.  
Sarian felt her mouth drop. "Did you say Derric?"  
The other man turned to her. "Yes, that's my name Larn Derric."  
"Larn?" Sarian smiled. "You don't remember me do you."  
The man turned pale. "Sarian?"  
Sarian nodded. She got up and Larn gave her a friendly hug.   
  
ALL: NO WAY!   
Crow: What a coincidence!   
Mike: (Valley Girl) It's like, cosmic or something.  
  
"I thought you left. To live with your aunt." Larn smiled as he sat back down.  
Alec was looking back and forth between the two.  
  
Crow: Trying to decide which character was a bigger ripoff  
  
"I did. But she sold me into slavery and Alec bought me. And now I'm with him."  
"You're his slave?" A look of disapproval crossed Larn's face.  
  
Mike: (Sarian) Yes, I'm his love toy, and in exchange, he beats me.  
  
"Of course not. He set me free and now I'm helping him."  
Larn turned to Alec. "I have more respect for you now."  
  
Crow: (Larn) Before, I thought you were a complete and total dick.  
  
Alec grimaced. "Thanks. I see you two know each other."  
"Larn was my neighbor and playmate as a child. We knew each other for 8 years."  
  
Mike: Funny how no one recognizes anyone after only 8 short years.  
  
The four of them sat for a while and talked. Larn checked his chrono and got up.   
  
ALL: Time to make the donuts!  
  
"Well, I'll have my men get the boxes off your ship in few hours. They'll bring the payment. I have to be going." He turned to Sarian. "It's good to see you again.   
  
Tom: (Larn) Too bad you're wearing clothes this time.  
  
Come see me sometime. I'm still where I have been for the last 10 years."  
  
Mike: Now, that man shows some possibility, been in the same place for 10 years.  
  
Sarian smiled. "I'll make sure I do."  
Sarian got out of her seat. She embraced him. He smiled and turned. Sarian watched him walk out the door. Alec sat staring at her, frowning. She sat back down and glanced at Alec. He looked upset. She stayed silent. The droid came with their drinks. Alec paid it and stared down in his drink.   
  
Mike: Too...many...short...sentences...brain...freezing...  
Crow: It took the droid that long to get their drinks?  
  
Sarian drank a little and looked around the bar. In the other corner, a bunch of men were sitting and laughing. One of them turned around and smiled at her, showing off his rotting teeth.   
  
Tom: Must be the GFFA equivalent of Arkansas.  
  
She gave him a disgusted look and turned away. She heard the men laughing harder and a chair scrape against the floor. Alec turned and watched the man walk over to them. Brrrl growled.  
"Hey sweetheart. You look like you need to have a little fun," he said as best he could with slurred speech.  
Alec watched him for a moment. "The lady's having plenty of fun with us, thanks."  
  
Crow: (Alec) But there's always room for another to join in.  
Mike: Oooh...kinky.  
  
The drunk frowned. "I was talkin' to her." He pulled Sarian up by the arm. She yanked her arm out of his grip.  
  
Tom: Strong girl.  
  
"Yeah, well she's with me." Alec got up.  
The drunk glared at Alec. "I really don't care, sonny boy. I want to talk to the lady and have a little fun with her and I will."   
  
Crow: Clearly, Sarian's feelings are not being considered here.  
Mike: Well, after all the whining she's done, would you consider her feelings?  
Crow: Point taken.  
  
He pushed Alec into the table. Alec caught his balance.  
  
Mike: Oh, the balance-virus this year has been quite strong; I hope he was immunized.  
  
Brrrl got up and growled.  
  
Crow: (Brrrl) She's my woman!  
  
He prepared to lunge at the drunk, but was stopped by the table.   
  
Tom: Some Wookiee, a table stopped him.  
  
Alec put up a hand to signal him to stop.   
"Is that right?" asked Alec.  
"It most certainly is kid."  
The sound of a blaster rang throughout the cantina. There was sudden quiet. The drunk doubled over and fell to the ground. Sarian spotted Alec's blaster.  
  
Tom: Well, seeing as he just shot someone with it, I would hope you would.  
  
The smell of ozone filled her nose. She looked at Alec. He holstered his blaster and turned to her and Brrrl.   
  
Crow: Now, I know I've seen that some where before. If only I could place it...  
  
"I think its time to go," he said quietly.  
Sarian nodded and she and Brrrl quickly followed Alec out of the cantina and back to the ship.   
  
Tom: Wait a sec, let me get this straight. He takes her to a filthy cantina, where some drunk hits on her. He kills the drunk, for no good reason whatsoever, and she's leaving with him?  
Mike: It's a submissive thing  
Tom & Crow: Aaahhh  
  
It was dark outside and few people were on the streets. The small group was able to reach the ship without trouble. When they reached the ship,  
  
Mike: Did they reach the ship?  
  
Alec lowered the ramp and started up. Brrrl and Sarian followed. Brrrl headed toward the cockpit. Alec closed the ramp and locked it. He turned and saw Sarian watching him. She gave him a weak smile.  
"It seems like every time I turn around, you're saving my life," she said.   
  
Mike: That's not all he's doing every time you turn around.  
  
Alec smiled. "I guess it's my job."  
Sarian approached him and touched his arm. "Thanks, yet again."  
Alec stared at her for a moment. His arm tingled at the feeling of her touch.   
  
Tom: GANGRENE!  
  
There was a noise outside of the ship. Alec turned at the sound of Brrrl's bark.  
Sarian turned toward the cockpit. "He says there's something on the sensors."  
Alec's comlink beeped. He turned it on.  
  
Mike: How many time are we going to hear the word turn?  
Tom: No grammar complaints!!  
  
"Hey Tarasia, you gonna open up your hold for us or do we have to pry it open?" a voice said.  
Alec relaxed. "Hold on you guys. Be patient. You'd better have my payment."  
"Sure do. Derric sent half of it with us. You get the rest Tomorrow."  
"Good." Alec opened the ramp again. He signaled to the head of the group of 5 men waiting out side and ran to the cockpit to open the hold. Sarian stood at the top of the ramp and watched the men unload the boxes. When they were finished, she closed the ramp and headed to the crew quarters and went to sleep.  
Sarian walked into the cockpit   
  
Crow: In her sleep?  
  
to see Alec talking over the comsystem. He turned it off and sat staring out the viewport with his head in his hands. Sarian walked up to his chair and put her hand on his shoulder. He jumped at her touch and turned quickly.  
"I didn't mean to startle you," she said.  
  
Tom: (Alec) Then don't sneak up behind me!  
  
"I'm just a little jumpy after last night, I guess," he answered.  
"Who was on the com?"  
"Derric's group. They'll have the payment this afternoon. I figured we could go to the bank and claim your inheritance."  
  
Mike: (Sarian) You aren't getting any of it, boy-o.  
  
Sarian smiled. "Sure. I'm ready whenever you are."   
  
Mike: (Alec) Don't you want to brush your teeth first?  
Crow: (Sarian) Personal hygiene is a waste of time.  
  
"We can leave in a minute. Go get Brrrl and ask him to stay with the ship."  
Sarian turned and headed for the rec room where Brrrl was messing with his bowcaster.   
  
Mike: I was starting to wonder how they referred to that in the GFFA  
  
"Brrrl, stay here on the ship. Alec and I are going to the Imperial Bank and to get his pay. We'll be back after that."  
Brrrl whined and tilted his head.   
  
Mike: (Brrrl) A little to the left...oh yeah, that's the good stuff.  
  
Sarian smiled. "I'll be fine, Brrrl. I'll keep my comlink with me and if there's any sign of trouble, I'll call. I promise."  
Brrrl barked and got up and hugged her.  
She laughed. "It's ok, Brrrl. You act like I'm walking into an Imperial base with a convicted criminal."   
  
Crow: (Han Solo) Now why would anyone do something like...oh.  
  
Brrrl grunted sarcastically.   
Alec walked into the room. "Hey, you ready to go Sarian?"   
"Yeah."   
"Meet me outside, I'll be there in a second."  
Sarian watched him for a minute and then left the room.  
Alec turned to Brrrl. "I'll take care of her Brrrl. I know you have this life-debt to her, but I need you here with the ship. After last night, we don't need to leave it alone.   
  
Mike: It might feel abandoned.  
  
I won't let her get hurt. I promise."  
Brrrl whined and nodded. He motioned for Alec to go. Alec left the room and headed to the ramp. When he got there, he found Sarian opening it.   
  
Tom: This girl is so slow!  
  
She turned to him and smiled. The ramp stopped and she walked down. Alec followed.   
The streets were full of peddlers and merchants of all sorts trying vigorously to sell their goods to as many passer-bys as possible. Several stopped Alec and Sarian with jewelry, food, and other strange things. The pair pushed their way through to the doors of a large building. Over the door was written "Imperial Bank of Tarsallia" in blue letters. Sarian took a deep breath and walked inside. She approached one of the clerks.  
"Excuse me. I am here to claim my inheritance," she told the older woman.  
  
Crow: ...loudly, so anyone thinking of taking up thieving would know where to start.  
  
The woman looked over Sarian. "Your name and a proof of identification please."  
She handed the woman her ID. "Sarian D'lorik."  
The woman's mouth dropped open. "Did you say D'lorik?" She quickly checked the ID card.  
  
Mike: Just a point of contention, if she's got that much money waiting for her, wouldn't you be damn sure to take your time checking the ID?  
  
"That's what I said." Sarian turned to look at Alec. He also wore a look of surprise.   
The woman walked around the counter and stepped in front of Sarian. "Please, Miss D'lorik. This way." Several other clerks and cusTomers turned to look at Sarian as she followed the woman. Alec caught up with Sarian.  
"You're a D'lorik?" he asked, stunned.  
  
Tom: (Sarian) You say that like it's a bad thing.  
  
Sarian nodded.  
"Was your father Barret D'lorik of D'lorik Enterprises?" he asked.  
  
Crow: The biggest pimp this side of the Outer Rim?  
  
Sarian nodded again.  
"But doesn't that make you a millionaire?"  
"No," she answered. "My father gave much of his money to charities and to research. He only left me some of it."  
  
Crow: (Sarian) Now I'm a thousand-aire.  
  
The clerk glanced over her shoulder with wide eyes, then turned forward again to the glass doors they were approaching. She stopped when she reached the doors. "This is the bank President's office. He will take care of helping you acquire your inheritance ma'am."  
"Thank you," answered Sarian. She led Alec into the large office. At the far end in front of a large window, was a man sitting behind a marble desk reading a datapad. The clerk approached him and whispered to him. His eyes widened and he motioned for the clerk to leave.  
"Please, Miss D'lorik. You and your friend have a seat. I am Marsh Daderng'lyy,  
  
ALL: Gesundeit.  
  
the president of this bank. I understand you are here to claim your inheritance."  
"That is correct," said Sarian as she sat down in one of the satin covered chairs in front of the desk. She could feel herself getting nervous.  
"I will have to run extensive checks on your background and DNA to make sure that you really are who you say you are. It's bank policy for large inheritances like your own."  
"Of course."  
The bank president hit a button on his desk and a small droid entered the room from a door on the side of the office. It approached Sarian and stuck a syringe into her arm, then left the room.   
  
Crow: (Sarian) Oh yeah, that's the good stuff.  
  
The three sat in silence for a few moments. Another clerk came in with a data card, which the president stuck into his datapad. He scanned it and looked at Sarian's ID.   
"Well, Miss D'lorik. It appears you are who you say you are. Your father has left you his whole estate, which has been kept up by the bank over the period of 10 years,   
  
Tom: Wow, nice bank.  
  
along with a vast sum of credits. You are a very well off young woman."  
  
Mike: (Sarian) Are you coming on to me?  
Crow: (Alec) Yeah, 'cause if you are, I'll kick your ass.  
Tom: (Alec) Now that I think about it, I just might have to shoot you.  
  
Sarian couldn't think of anything to say. She looked over at Alec. He was staring out the window behind the large desk seemingly deep in thought.  
"Here is the key to your estate," said Daderg'lyy as he handed her a 2 cards. "Along with the card you will need to use to withdraw money from this bank and others. Please come back and see us sometime."  
Sarian stood up. "Thank you." She turned and Alec got up and followed.  
  
Tom: When did Alec turn into "The Little Lost Bantha?"  
Both: I don't know.  
  
The two walked out of the building and onto the street in complete silence.   
  
Mike: ...and then promptly got hit by oncoming traffic.  
  
Sarian approached an airspeeder that was labeled as a taxi and got in. Alec stood outside and watched her. She stared at him for a moment.  
"Get in. You are coming aren't you?" she asked him.  
  
Mike: If you have to ask...  
Both: Mike!  
Mike: Sorry.  
  
"I suppose." He hopped into the speeder beside her. Sarian gave the driver the address and the vehicle began to move. "So when were you going to tell me you're a millionaire?"  
  
Crow: (Sarian) After you'd gambled away your earnings and needed someone to rescue you. Then you could never leave my side. MUA HA HA HA HA.  
  
Sarian shrugged. "I figured you would eventually find out. Like you did." She turned and looked out the window.  
Alec looked at the floor. "I guess that means your staying here, then."  
  
Tom: (Sarian) Well, wouldn't you?  
  
Sarian turned and stared at him.   
Alec continued to stare at the floor. "You'll probably be happier here than with me anyway."  
  
Tom: As Alec proves yet again that he is definitely the brains of this little operation.  
  
Sarian was speechless. "Alec..."  
He turned and gave her a weak smile. "It's ok. I'm not hurt."  
Sarian knew he was lying.   
  
Mike: Smart girl.  
  
She almost said something, but the driver stopped. Alec stepped out. Sarian followed him. Before them stood a large house with a steel gate. A high stone wall surrounded a large amount of land. To each side of the estate was a house also surrounded by a wall, but smaller in size.   
  
Crow: Probably the same size as this plot quality.  
Tom: Isn't that like saying you made the Kessel run in 12 parsecs?  
Mike: Oh, shut up, the both of you.  
  
A flood of memories came back to Sarian as she stood in front of her father's house for the first time in 10 years.  
  
Crow: For those of us who hadn't remembered, yet another reminder that it's been 10 years since her dad died.  
  
She walked up to the gate and slipped the keycard into a slot in the stone wall. A camera swiveled to point at her. It began a security scan and lights flashed as it sent information to the gate. It swung open.   
  
Tom: Shouldn't the gate take a DNA sample while it's at it?  
Mike: If it was a decent security system it would.  
  
In the front garden, an old man worked in the flowerbeds pulling weeds and planting more colorful flowers. Sarian approached him and he turned around.  
"Can I help you?" he asked. Sarian recognized his face.  
  
Tom: Doesn't remember the city she grew up in, doesn't recognize her childhood playmate, but she recognizes the garderner?  
  
Sarian smiled at him. "Jordon? You don't recognize me. Of course after 10 years you can't be expected to."  
  
Mike: You mean to tell me that in the 10 years since her father died, this guy has stayed at this huge mansion tending the flowers? And SHE wasn't allowed to stay?  
Crow: Yeah, the butler and the cook probably stayed on as well.  
  
The man got up. "Sarian? Is that you, you little monster?" Sarian nodded. The old man embraced her. Alec watched the scene.  
  
Crow: Waiting for his turn to join and make it a menage a troi  
  
The old man wiped his hands on his jumpsuit. "I thought you would never come home. We were counting on you being dead with that witch of an aunt of yours."  
  
Tom: Yeah, then we would get to split up all the money you're inheriting  
Mike: (the cook) Anyone know where we put all those boxes of rat poisoning?  
  
"No. She sold me into slavery." Sarian nodded to Alec. "This is Alec. He bought me and set me free."  
Jordon smiled at Alec. "Thank you. I don't know how to thank you for helping this little squirt of mine."   
  
Mike (covering his ears) lalalalala...clean happy thoughts....lalalalala  
  
He offered his hand to Alec.  
  
Crow: Alec accepted Jordon's proposal and they lived happily ever after, with Sarian as their whipping girl.  
Tom: And Brrrl as their -  
Mike: Don't even say it.  
  
Alec shook his hand. "It was nothing."  
Jordon smirked. "A lot more than nothing if you ask me."  
  
Crow: (Alec) Well, now that you mention it, she is a whiny little bitch, and she won't put out except to that Wookiee...  
  
Sarian looked up at the house. She walked over to the front door and opened it. The house was exactly as she remembered it. It was in perfect shape. Alec and Jordon followed her in. Jordon led them to the kitchen were a large woman was busy making a soup on the stove.  
  
Tom: They're that rich and they still have to use a stove? Don't they have replicators or something? Or at least miCrowaves?  
Crow:   
  
"Enda, hun, look whose home?"  
The woman turned to the three. A look of shock crossed her plump face and then the lines of age formed a smile. "Sarian!" She ran over to Sarian and embraced her. Sarian returned the hug.   
Sarian turned to Jordon. "Jordon, do we still have the landing pad and hanger out back?"  
  
Crow: You've told yourself a dozen times now that the place hasn't changed in 10 years, and you actually have to ask that?  
  
Jordon nodded. "That, and your father's ship. We have it in the hanger and the pad's empty. Why?"  
"Alec needs a place to put his ship. We're going after it and then we'll be back. Do we still have the speeders in the garage?"   
"Of course."  
Sarian took Alec's hand and led him out of the kitchen and down a corridor to a door. They walked in.  
In front of them was a row of airspeeders, all polished and painted with the emblem of D'lorik Enterprises. Sarian chose a small one at the end and jumped in. Alec took the seat next to her. "Do you know how to drive one of these things?" he asked.  
"Of course. When I was with my aunt, one of her servants taught me how to operate one."  
  
Mike: (Sarian): Her servants, who were paid, as opposed to me, who was a slave  
  
"Ok. If you say so."  
Sarian started the speeder's engine and pulled it out of the garage. She drove it out of the gate and down several streets back to the spaceport. When they reached the hanger with Alec's freighter, they found a squadron of stormtroopers standing at the door.  
  
Crow: Gotta hate when that happens.  
  
One of them turned to Alec and Sarian.  
"This is a restricted area. Only Imperial personnel are aloud passed this point.  
  
Mike: Aloud? What is it, an Imp officer quiet zone?  
  
I will have to ask you to leave."  
  
Crow:(stormtrooper) But if you really, really want to stay, we won't make you.  
  
Alec stepped forward. "The hell you will. This is my ship." Sarian grabbed his arm.  
The stormtrooper turned on his helmet comlink and spoke quietly into it. He turned back to Alec and Sarian and waved them in. Inside, two stormtroopers were trying to get the ramp to lower.   
  
Tom: (stormtrooper) Hey Billy Jo Bob, how do you work this darn contraption?  
Crow: They can't shoot fleeing Rebels and farmkids, they can't operate heavy machinery, what are they good for?  
Mike: Target practice  
  
Alec stepped in front of them and opened the ramp. Sarian heard Brrrl growl and saw him prepare to launch at the intruders. She waved to him to get him to calm down. A man in an Imperial officer's uniform approached them.  
"This is your ship?" he asked Alec.  
Alec nodded.   
"You were reported to be causing some trouble in a local cantina last night. I'm afraid I will have to take you in for interrogation."  
  
Crow: You know, standard procedure when you MURDER someone  
  
Sarian stepped in front of Alec. "He wasn't causing trouble. He was protecting me. Another manwas causing the trouble and tried to hurt me. He stepped in and stopped him."  
  
Mike: (Sarian) Because he's the only one who's allowed to do that to me.  
  
Alec stared at Sarian. The Imperial officer did the same.  
"I'm going to have to see your ID's," said the officer.  
Sarian and Alec pulled their ID's out and gave them to the officer. He looked at Sarian's and returned them both.  
  
Crow: Standard sloppy police procedure.  
Tom: I wonder what would have happened if the trooper could actually read and couldn't just recognize the name D'LORIK.  
  
"Miss D'lorik. I was just informed of your returning. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I didn't realize this was one of your ships. I'll call the troopers away now."  
  
Mike: Besides, it's time for another round of donuts and coffee anyway  
  
Sarian nodded to the officer and headed up the ramp. Alec followed. When they got in the ship and the ramp was closed, Sarian headed toward the cockpit.   
  
Tom & Crow: Don't even say it Mike  
Mike: (pouting) Spoilsports.  
  
Alec grabbed her hand and stopped her.   
"How did you get him to let us go so quickly?" he asked.  
  
Tom: (Sarian) That wasn't just my id, I slipped him the keycard to my house along with directions to my room.  
  
"My father made several generous donations to the Empire before he died. That was before it got out of control. One of our development teams also helped develop the TIE's. That was a long time ago though. I don't believe in the Empire anymore after going through slavery, which they promote."  
  
Mike: Do I really need to point out this 'believe' thing again?  
Tom & Crow: NO.  
  
"Oh."  
Sarian looked at Alec's hand on hers. She looked up at him. He stared into her eyes for a moment then pulled away. He walked past her into the cockpit.   
  
Mike: Eh hehehe....  
Crow: If you do that again, I'm gonna bite you!  
  
Sarian stood leaning against the corridor wall.   
Brrrl came out of the cockpit and stopped next to her.   
  
Mike: Eh hehe-OWWW!!!  
Crow: (bites Mike's hand) Enough!!!  
  
He grunted softly.  
  
Tom:(Brrrl) Come to me my pretty  
  
Sarian turned to look at him. "I don't know Brrrl. I'm just confused."  
Brrrl walked over to her and stroked her hair. He whined.  
  
Mike I thought that was Sarian's job?  
  
"I'll be ok." She gave Brrrl a weak smile and walked into the cockpit. She sat down in the copilot's seat and looked out the viewport. She spotted her house and pointed to it.  
  
Crow: She must have a case of selective amnesia about her former homeworld.  
  
"That's the house. You should be able to pick up a frequency from the landing pad. Jordon should be waiting on us."  
Alec switched the com's frequency. Jordon came over the com. "Sarian is that you?"  
"Yes, Jordon. We're landing. Make sure the pad is clear."  
"All clear squirt. Bring her in."  
Alec brought the ship down and turned off the systems. He hopped out of his chair and walked out of the cockpit. Sarian watched him leave and got up herself. She walked slowly to the ramp and watched Alec descend it. Jordon looked up from the botTom of the ramp.   
"Coming, squirt?"  
  
Mike: I thought this story was rated PG?  
Crow: I'm beginning to doubt the sanity of the rating system.  
  
Sarian managed a smile. "Yeah. I'll be down in a second."  
Brrrl came around the corner with his bowcaster and cocked his head. He growled softly.  
  
Mike: Brrrl may have looked like an overgrown hairy pitbull, but he was really a chihuahua on the inside  
  
Jordon jumped. Sarian smiled.  
"Jordon, this is Brrrlowick. He's a friend of mine. He won't hurt you."  
  
Tom: (Sarian) Unless you try to touch me without paying first.  
  
"If you say so. It's been a long time since I've seen a Wookie. I guess I was just a little surprised."  
  
Crow: Ok, this is the height of the Empire. This guy has been living at some rich guy's home for years tending the flowers. Wookiee's are all slaves. When the hell would he have seen one in the first place?  
  
Sarian and Brrrl walked down the ramp and into the house. Sarian went upstairs to her room and found some clothes to change into. Brrrl settled into her father's workshop to do some work on his bowcaster. When Sarian came back downstairs, Alec wasn't around.  
"Where's Alec?" she asked Jordon.  
"He was outside with his ship a little while ago. He said he had some adjustments to make to the hyperdrive."  
  
Mike: Without the assistance of a droid or a Wookiee? It'll never work.  
  
Sarian walked out of the house and onto the landing pad. She found Alec's ship empty.   
Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from the hanger. She rushed over and found Alec standing at the door looking at her father's ship.  
  
Tom: Because we all make so much noise when we stand around looking at things  
  
Sarian walked passed him to the Y1300 freighter and touched it's sleek, silver hull.   
  
Crow: Hmmm...Corellian smuggler...Wookiee with a life debt...whiny farm kid...YT1300 freighter...we're just being blown away by all the original ideas here  
  
"The Sarian's Wings. My father knew about my love for the ships, so when he got this one, he named it after me. I still remember riding in it for the first time. It was our personal freighter. We took it everywhere."  
"It's in excellent condition." Alec ran his hands over the botTom of the ship and approached the ramp.  
Sarian smiled. "My dad kept it that way. It was his second love. If he wasn't doing business with the company, he was working on his ship. I always got to help. Of course I didn't learn much. I just handed him his tools and easy stuff like that. He promised me that when I was older, he'd teach me how to fly. But then he got sick, and died."  
Sarian's heart ached at the painful memory of her father on his deathbed.  
  
Mike: The bed where they'd spent many a long and leathery night  
  
She felt tears streak down her cheek as she remembered holding his hand when he passed away. Alec saw her tears and hugged her close to comfort her.   
"I'm sorry. It's been so long and I shouldn't cry about the past. It just hurt so much..." she whispered.  
"It's ok. You've had it inside so long, you need to get it out. I know the feeling. I have a bad habit of keeping my feelings bottled up inside," Alec comforted.  
  
Tom: That must get uncomfortable after awhile  
Mike: It is Tom, that's why he's such an asshole all the time...so many pent-up frustrations  
Tom: No, I mean physically uncomfortable. What if the glass breaks?  
Mike&Crow: (groan)  
  
Sarian looked up at him. He wiped a tear from her cheek with his hand. He stroked her face and held it in his hands. Sarian placed her own hand on top of his. Their lips met in a kiss that seemed to last for ages. Alec pulled away and looked at Sarian for a moment. He walked toward the door and stopped in the doorframe.  
"I shouldn't be doing this to you," he said, running his hands through his hair.  
  
Crow: (Alec) But I like, totally, am gonna anyway.  
  
"Alec, I... don't understand. You're not doing anything wrong..." Sarian pleaded with him.  
"Yes, I am. I know you're happy here with your friends, in your home.  
  
Tom: She's only been there for 5 hours, and barely recognizes her old friends, and they her, but yes, she's perfectly happy here  
  
But I can't stay. I would only endanger you if the Imperials find out who I am. Besides, I've never been able to stay in one place for long. I just want you to be happy. It would never work."  
  
Crow: It must be the lack of the incest factor.  
Mike: Probably  
  
"Alec..." Sarian touched Alec's shoulder. He pulled away and quickly left the hanger. Sarian stood in one place for what seemed like forever. She looked around the hanger and her eye's fell on the ship's ramp. She walked over to the controls and entered the password to lower it. It lowered slowly and the entered her father's ship.  
  
Mike: I really hope the author meant 'she.'  
Tom&Crow: No Grammar Complaints!!  
  
Everything had been left exactly the same. The cockpit smelled like her father, and somehow, Sarian could almost feel his presence around her.  
  
Tom: He was all around her, they'd left his corpse to rot there.  
Mike: Cockpit...eh hehehe  
Crow: Did I not bite you hard enough earlier?  
  
She walked into his quarters and sat down on the bunk. On the small desk in the room, a light blinked. There was a com message from 10 years ago still waiting to be answered. She punched the button to bring the message up. A holo of her father appeared before her.  
  
Tom: Recorded holo messages for people? What an ingenious idea!  
Crow: At least this one is actually in a computer, and not in a malfunctioning trash can.  
  
"Sarian. I know this must be you receiving this message. You were the only other person who knew the password to get into the ship.  
  
Tom: Well, her, and the slut you were banging while Sarian was asleep.  
  
So this must be you. If you are receiving this message, I must be dead.  
  
Mike: Amazing how he was able to program this into his ship from his sickbed.  
  
I prepared this when I began to get sick so I could explain a few things to you," said the image. "I know how hard for you this must be. I wish I didn't have to send you to your aunt. She was always the jealous type, but you would have been put in the government's hands had I not sent you to a blood relative. I hope she will love you as much as I do.   
  
Crow: Look! It's a whole family of prodigies!  
  
"In my will I have left you several things, including the house, the ship, and a large sum of money that should keep you alive and happy for a while.  
  
Tom: Alive, but it could never keep her as happy as Willun's fire whip did.  
  
I have something else for you. I never told you, but our family is strong in the force.   
  
Crow: NNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
Tom: No, we didn't see this coming a parsec away  
  
I was training as a Jedi when I met your mother and married her.   
  
Crow: Two Jedi?!? AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
Tom: Calm down, before you blow out a motivator  
  
We never finished our training and that is something I regret. There was many a time when I wish I could have used the force to protect or heal. I know that you also have been blessed with this gift.  
  
Crow: That's it, I'm leaving. (exits)  
  
I have felt it in you. I hope that you will be able to train as I did and further your abilities. Until you do, remember to trust your feelings. They will lead you on the right path.   
  
Tom: ...to the Dark Side! MWUHAHAHAHA!!  
  
"Before I leave you, I must tell you one other thing. Your mother, also being a Jedi, asked me to give you something when I thought you were old enough.  
  
Mike: The worst case of Herpes this side of Dagobah!  
  
This may not be the time, but hopefully you will use what I give you wisely. Dearest, open the third drawer on this desk. Inside there is a small box with a keypad on it. Type in the star date of your birthday and it will open. Inside is what your mother left you."  
Remember honey. I know that I am gone and so is your mother, but we will always be with you.   
And we will always love you. Be good. May the force be with you, Sarian."  
  
Tom: It hasn't been with her so far, why would it start now?  
  
The image blinked out. Sarian stared at the drawers of the desk. She pulled open the third one down. A small, rectangular, black box was inside. On its side was a keypad. Sarian punched in her birth date and it clicked open. Inside was a silver cylinder about a six inches long. One end was open as if you inserted something into it.   
  
Mike: If it was her mother's, shouldn't it be the other way around?  
  
On its side was a single switch. Sarian pushed it up and out of the open end burst a light-blue blade of light that lit up the room. A lightsaber. On the side, next to the switch was some writing. Sarian turned off the blade and wiped off the dust covering it.   
  
Tom: That thing is as dusty as our commentary minus Crow.  
  
For my Sarian, May the force be with you, love.  
Her mother's handwriting. She could recognize it anywhere. She had seen it many times on the letters she had written for her father.   
  
Tom: Ok, her mother died when she was very young, and her father died when she was eight. When the hell was she writing letters for him, and when would she have seen her mother's handwriting?  
Mike: Must be one of those space-time continuum random fluxuations we keep hearing about.  
Tom: Huh?  
Mike: Writer fill-in bullshit that we're expected to believe because it's convenient for them to forget what really happened in their own story.  
Tom: Aaaahhhhh...  
  
Tears rolled down her cheeks. She went back over to her father's bunk and curled up. She slipped into a long dreamless sleep.  
  
Tom: You mean, about what this fic is making us fall into?  
Mike: I think we should go find Crow now. Good enough time for a break.  
EXIT  



End file.
